marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi is Mario's brother, and one of the strangest characters of MLPB. He has good intentions, but is sometimes foolish and clumsy. Luigi has been shown to be somewhat supersticious, and very gullible. This can sometimes lead to disaster, like in "The Mario Bros' Cow Trouble," when he trusts his new pet cow, Fred, when it is really Koopa in a cow costume. His anti is Waluigi, and they bitterly hate each other. However, Waluigi's plans to prevail over Luigi usually fail. Luigi dislikes the fact that Mario is going out with Peach, and the two sometimes get into fights. He has his own series called Luigi vs Wild. He also won the "Best Character" MLPB Award tied with his baby self, Baby Luigi. He can act like a lunatic and be annoying sometimes. Luigi was a judge in Mario goes to Court and Mario VS. Sonic. Character Relationships 'Mario' Mario is Luigi's more sensible brother. When Luigi messes up, it's often up to Mario to fix things. However, sometimes, Luigi has the duty of saving Mario. This happened in "Mario Gets Possessed!". 'Peach' Luigi disapproves of the fact that Mario is dating Peach, and the two somewhat share a rivalry. Luigi often insults or taunts Peach, and she does the same to him. However, because of Mario, Luigi often has to save Peach. 'Yoshi' Luigi is Yoshi's buddy, although Yoshi is often confused by Luigi's strange tendencies. When he and Luigi go on a double-date, Yoshi hates the blind date that Luigi set up for him, and frequently got mad at Luigi for forcing him to go on a date with Birdo. 'Waluigi' Waluigi is one of Luigi's enemies. Luigi usually knows how to deal with Waluigi, and does not lose his cool when he starts trouble. Waluigi however, is extremely hateful of Luigi, and is elated when Wario steals Luigi's bike. 'Boo' Boo is one of Luigi's toughest challenges, as he has extreme power, such as being able to turn humans into evil ghosts, and being able to possess people. In the Halloween Special of 2013, Luigi had to capture Boo with his Poltergust 5000 in order for him to turn Luigi's friends back. In Mario Gets Possessed, he has to go on a journey to stop Possessed Mario from kidnapping Peach. 'Bowser' Bowser is another one of Luigi's nemeses, as he often makes trouble that the Mario Bros. have to solve. Luigi often has to save Peach from Bowser's cultches, even though he really doesn't like her. 'Wario' Wario, although he does not often care about Luigi, has caused some trouble for him. In "Mario's Death", Luigi follows around Wario and Waluigi because he thinks that they stole his chicken pot-pie (really they killed Mario and stuffed his body in a bag). And in "Wario's Bike", Wario steals Luigi's bike and rides it for a while. Sonic Sonic is not a friend of Luigi, as he thinks that his games are way better than the Mario series. Luigi is the judge in a competition between Mario and Sonic, in which Mario wins. In that video, he calls Sonic a "loser-fail". 'Koopa' Koopa, despite popular belief, is not actually Luigi's enemy. They hang out sometimes, and have a nice, casual friendship. Trivia *Luigi can turn into a superhero called "Weed Wing Man". (Mario and Luigi Go To The Park!) *Waluigi is jealous of Luigi because his girlfriend is Daisy. *Luigi has a pink, girly bed. (Wario's Babysitting Job) * Luigi was, at one point, a D.J.! (Waluigi's Popular) Quotes "Ai!" - Luigi, Various Videos "Ah, sitting on the toilet playing Mario Kart: One of the greatest joys in life." - Luigi, Mario Kart Dilemma (deleted) "Luigi!" - Luigi, Various Videos ''"I hate it after it rains and it smells like wet worms. Gross!" - Luigi, Mario Gets Possessed! '' ''"OK, Angry Bird... Be nice to me..." - Luigi, Luigi VS Wild '' " This is Luigi's school for disgruntled children!" Luigi's School for Disgruntled Children Gallery Luigi Plush.jpg Luigi.jpg Luigi67.jpg Luigi and Time Machine.jpg|Luigi looking at Professor E. Gadd's Time Machine. Mario Christmas.jpg|Luigi and his brother, Mario luigi vs wild.jpg|Luigi in his video, Luigi VS Wild luigis magic 8 ball.jpg|Luigi and Mario in Luigi's Magic 8 Ball mario sleigh ride.jpg|Luigi and Mario in Mario's Sleigh Ride (Note the glove on his head) Luigi's School For Disgruntled Children.png St Patrick's Day Special 2012 Redo.png Mq1.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:MLPB Award Winners